15A221B
by a-few-of-these-verses
Summary: Starship 15A-2 is sucked into a time warp and is sent to 2012 London. They soon receive help from the world's only consulting detective.


The crew of Starship 15A-2 looked out at the bright gaseous lights ahead of them. Their ship was being drawn in via gravitational pull, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

"According to my calculations," said Mega-Girl, "this gaseous cloud is a time warp. We will be sent to an unknown time and place."

"We're gonna die, man!" Krayonder yelled, losing his patience. "We're gonna die in the middle of space where no one will ever find us! Unlike the rest of you, I really am going to die a virgin! Goodbye life!"  
>"Krayonder, shut up!" snapped Specs. "There's nothing we can do about it!"<p>

"But-"

"No buts, Krayonder," Taz threatened. "We're not going to die here, right, Up?"

"Taz is right, we're not going to die here," said Up. "We may die in another place and time, but we're not going to die here."

"I sure hope that we land somewhere purdy," Tootsie said, taking his wife's hand.

"Maybe we'll land on a planet with more Starship Rangers!" said Bug, his voice filled with excitement.

"I just don't want to end up in a gross time with really bad fashion," February said. "What do you think, Taz?"

"As long as we don't land in a time with damn robots, I'll be fine," answered Taz. "No offense, Mega-Girl."

"None taken," the robot answered. The starship trembled, causing its crew to lose their footing.

"Here we go!" Krayonder shouted, as the ship shook again.

Taz looked out and saw total darkness. Without thinking, she grabbed Up's hand. His blue eyes looked surprised, but oddly happy. "We're not going to die here," he repeated.

"Si," she said softly, "we'll get out of this alive."

"Taz, there's probably something I should tell you-"

"Not now, Up, look!" The sky was becoming brighter, and the forms of buildings appeared in their sight. "We're landing."

"Actually the starship is fading into this area," Mega-Girl explained. "My systems are telling me that the year is 2012, and the planet is Earth. We have landed in London, England."

"Ancient Earth," February whispered. "Long before the wars took place. The fashion wasn't too bad in this time. Lots of clothing had sparkles and sequins!"

"Gosh, I sure bet it's beautiful out there," added Tootsie.

"We may stuck here for awhile," Specs said, pushing her glasses back onto her nose. "My readings are telling me that the unexpected trip through time and space has severely weakened the starship, and we'll have to make our own fuel."

"How are we supposed to do that?" asked Bug.

"That will be easy," said Mega-Girl. "My systems are downloading a list of the brightest men in the area. There are very few names, making our work much simpler."

_Ring. Ring._

"Two rings," John Watson said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Client!" Sherlock said, jumping up from the sofa. He ran down the stairs quickly and opened the door. "Oh, John, wait until you see who's come to visit us!"

"Who is it, Sherlock?" John asked. His mouth dropped when he saw the oddest group of people to step foot in their flat. Six of the eight were wearing some kind of uniform, and two were in the most elaborate costumes that he'd ever seen. The camouflage pants and dogtags worn by one of the potential clients made John believe that they were in a military division of some sort, but why were two of the crew dressed as a bug and a robot?

"John, this is the crew of Starship 15A-2," Sherlock gestured to the odd team. "15A-2, this is my colleague and blogger Dr. John Watson."

"It's nice to meet you," John said, smiling at the crew. "I'm sorry, but where are you from?"  
>"They're from the future," Sherlock said exitedly.<p>

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're from the far future," the mustachioed man explained. "My name's Commander Up, and I'm in charge of this crew of Starship Rangers."

"Really?" asked Sherlock. "I was under the impression that your girlfriend was the co-head of this operation."

Both Commander Up and the woman with dogtags blushed. "Oh, no, Taz and I are just good friends. We fought in the Robot Wars together. Isn't that right, Taz?"

Taz nodded. "The best amigos."

"I hardly believe that," Sherlock interjected. "The way the two of you stand next to each other is the first give away. Next is the way that you look at each other. It is the look that apparent lovers give. Third, both of you blushed when I called the lieutenant your girlfriend, meaning that even if you don't believe in the romantic attachment, your unconscious desires do."

"Taz would stab the commander if he tried to touch her," a gangly member of the crew added.

"That situation is highly improbable," the woman with glasses countered.

John struggled to understand the situation. "Look, Commander Up, did you say the Robot Wars?"

"The commander did," the costumed robot answered. "My kind was evil and rose to fight against the weak humans. We almost succeeded, but the work of Commander Up stopped us."

"Mega-Girl's good now," a soldier said with a grin on his face. "We fell in love, and we got married! I even changed my name because of her! See, where I'm from, on Farm Planet, your first name is what you do, and your last name is what you love. I used to be called Tootsie Noodles because of my occasional toot and my love of noodles, but now I'm called Tootsie Mega-Girl!"

"So if she's a real robot," John began, pointing at the robot, "is that a real bug?"

"I sure am!" the bug said. "My name's Bug. I taught myself how to speak human back on my planet."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Their starship was transported in time and is stuck," said Sherlock. "They need to make fuel for their ship, and came to me for help. We'll be in the kitchen going through supplies to make a plan."

As the crew and his house mate left the living area, John ran his fingers through his hair, still in a slight shock. This definitely wasn't one of Sherlock's usual cases, but then again, life with Sherlock Holmes was anything but normal.


End file.
